I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide bracket for brick laying and, more particularly, to a guide bracket which facilitates the construction of a brick corner.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of the corners in a brick building is a time consuming and tedious process. In constructing such a corner, it is necessary not only to align the bricks on each side of the corner along a vertical plumb line but it is also necessary that the bricks on each side of the corner intersect each other at a predetermined angle, typically 90.degree.. Because of this, it has been previously necessary for brick corners to be constructed by skilled workmen and, even when skilled workmen are used to construct a corner, the construction of a corner is a time consuming, and therefore expensive, operation.
There have, however, been a number of previously known guides which are designed to facilitate the construction of brick corners. These previously known guides, however, have not proven wholly successful in use and, therefore, have not enjoyed wide spread acceptance.
One disadvantage of these previously known guides is that it is necessary to disassemble the guide at the end of each work day. Otherwise the previously known guides are known to disengage from the building while unattended and suffer damage.
A still further disadvantage of many of these previously known corner guides is that such guides are difficult and time consuming to install. Consequently, any increased efficiency obtained by the previously known guide is lost due to the difficulty and time necessary to attach the guide to the corner.
A still further disadvantage of many of the previously known brick layer corner guides is that such guides cover or otherwise obscure a substantial portion of the brick corner. Consequently, when such guides are used, as is necessary to complete the joint at the corner by filling them with mortar along the entire corner after the brick guide is removed. The necessity for filing each joint along the corner is, of course, a time consuming job to accomplish.